


Crashing From a Sugar High

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e17 The Stackhouse Filibuster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-30
Updated: 2002-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post Ep -The Stackhouse Filibuster





	Crashing From a Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Crashing from a Sugar High**

**by:** Ginny 

**Category:** Post-ep to _The Stackhouse Filibuster_   
**Character:** Jed Bartlet  
**Rating:** YTEEN 

It's over. After more than 9 hours the filibuster is over. I step into the corner to watch the celebration here in the bullpen. It's an absolute mad house. My head is buzzing, Leo was right about the sugar in the crème de caramel. 

I look out at these faces; they are like family to me. I can't imagine just throwing this all away in two years. It's a great feeling when we pull something like this off. Even though nobody wanted to be here tonight, we worked together for a common goal. I know, that sounds like of sappy, but what can I say...I guess I'm just a sappy grandfather on a sugar high. 

I watch as Donna gets congratulated by nearly everyone in the room. She was impressive today. Even Toby was impressed and he's, well, not easily impressed. I'll have to send her a note telling her that. And to thank her for two other things, the idea that hand raising in the Oval Office would probably be a good idea and for her information that, yes indeed, there is a Grandparent's Day. I knew I deserved a holiday. 

Sam and Josh are slapping each other on the back. They are both looking better lately. I think Josh is making progress in therapy. He's certainly been in better spirits recently. Sam is starting to come back after the bombshell about his parents hit a few weeks ago. I know they both were supposed to go away for the weekend. Hopefully they can still salvage some of the plans. 

Toby and CJ are talking in another corner. Toby's actually smiling. And doing something that could almost be classified as flirting. At least from what I remember about flirting. Wonder what that's all about? 

Leo's right there in the middle of everything talking to Charlie. When I woke up this morning I never dreamed I would end up having a candlelit dinner with my Chief of Staff. But it was nice, actually. The food, as usual, was fantastic. I know the bored housewife routine was a bit goofy but deep down there was some truth to it. Leo and I don't talk like we used to. Sure, we talk constantly, but not like best friends should talk. And I miss that. I think he does too. 

I hadn't really planned on confessing to Leo about the deal I made with Abbey tonight. It just kind of happened. I think he already had his suspicions about it. That night a few weeks ago when he asked me if there was something we needed to discuss, he could tell I was holding something back. So when to opportunity occurred tonight I jumped on it. The look on Leo's face...when he whispered the words, one term, it was all I could do not to completely break down. I was glad his phone rang. Gave me a minute to pull myself together. That would have been some scene...I can see the headlines now, "President and Chief of Staff Crying Amid Candlelight and Roses". But instead we ran to hear Donna's discovery about Stackhouse's grandson. 

I know speech about the power of a grandparent was mostly fueled by too much sugar and 2 glasses of brandy. But it was true. I love my grand-daughter, nobody messes with her. Just ask Al Caldwell and Mary Marsh. 

I understand why Sen. Stackhouse did not come to me and explain, but I wish he had. It would have made things a hell of a lot easier today. I never really gave autism a second thought. I don't know anybody with it. I'll have to have Charlie get some information for me to read. 

The crowd is thinning out here. People are returning to their office and attempting to salvage their weekend plans. Leo's looking at me with that, "can we talk, please" look. I shake my head and blow him off; I just can't do it now. All of the sudden I'm getting very antsy and just want to be alone. Maybe a walk outside, no cigarettes this time. 

Nobody really notices as I sneak off, that rarely happens. Not a soul outside here, except for the agents, but I don't even see them anymore. It's a nice night; I just wish Abbey were here. Tomorrow she'll be back and we can talk. Perhaps about the deal, perhaps just talk about nothing at all. We haven't seen each other much in the past few weeks. She's been distancing herself from this place and me. I don't blame her. I can't stop thinking about our deal. 

The thing is...more than anything in the world right now... 

I WANT TO BREAK THE DEAL! 

There, I've said it aloud. The ground didn't open up and swallow me; the heavens didn't rain down upon me. I'm still here. 

I look down at my hands, when did I start shaking? Never thought actually saying it aloud would affect me so deeply. God, I hope I have a handkerchief; I don't think the President of the United States should be wiping his eyes and nose on his shirtsleeve. Found it. I think I'd better take a seat and pull myself together before I trip over something. 

OK, deep breaths, no hyperventilating. 

Better. I think I should head over to the residence and my bed. 

I'm not too sure what just happened there. A combination of things just got a little overwhelming, I guess. 

The filibuster  
The discovery of Stackhouse's grandson's condition 

The emotional confession to Leo  
The nail biting scene in the Senate Chamber  
Thinking about Abbey and the deal  
And let's not forget the crème de caramel and brandy. 

So for now, it's time to sleep. I am quickly crashing from the sugar high. In the morning, I'll make a phone call to Annie to tell her about the filibuster and to tell her I love her with the power that only a grandparent can understand. 

THE END  



End file.
